Truth or Dare XOver Style
by Imperfect Perfection
Summary: Slash, bashing, killings, and Truth or Dare (Can't forget that), OCs and all around humor. Plz RnR


Imperfect Perfection brings to you, "Truth or Dare Crossover Style, a story of deceptions, and Truth and Dare. This story has a few OCs, characters off HP and CCS, YGO and SM, maybe others if Imperfect Perfection gets around to it. This contains bashing, and maybe slash so be warned.

**Pairings: **Kiara/Hotaru, Tea/Usagi, Kero/Suppi, Syao/Eriol, Saku/Tomoyo, Chibi-Usa/Ginny, Bakura/Ryou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Melaina, Draco/Harry

**Disclaimer: **Imperfect Perfection does not own anything you recognise.

**Chapter 1: Stealing the Characters**

**Kiara Porter:** Melaina, stop talking to your lover-boy and help me figure out how to program this to bring characters from TV shows and Books here.

**Melaina Cobalt:** He is NOT my lover-boy.

**Kiara:** Oh so he's your boy-toy then.

**Melaina: **Not my –

**Kiara: **places a chip in a strange unknown remote control and presses the buttons HP, YGO, CCS and SM

**Meanwhile**

"Well Potty, looks like your sidekicks aren't here to save you now"

"They're my friends, but no you wouldn't understand, you don't even know what friends are, do you Malfoy?"

**_Flash_**

**Meanwhile**

"Bai Chibi-Usa"

"See you later Hotaru!!"

**_Flash_**

****

**Meanwhile**

"I will rule the world with the three Egyptian God Cards!!"

"No you won't Marik!"

"Yu-Yugi… Ah…"

"Bakura!"

"What? You're alive?!"

**_Flash_**

****

**Meanwhile**

"Give me the cards!"

"N-No! You can't have them Li-kun!"

"Give me the cards Kinomoto!"

"No!"

**_Flash_**

****

**Back with Kiara and Melaina**

**Kiara: **It worked!!!

**Kia/Mel: **Cackle evilly

**Hotaru:** What are we doing here?

**Bakura:** That is what I would like to know as well.

**Harry:** What did you do Malfoy?

**Draco: **I did nothing Potter!!

**Marik: **It's all the pharaoh's fault!

**Yami: **Is not!!

**Kiara:** Sweatdrop

**Melaina: **SHUT UP!!! I am Melaina, and that is Kiara and we brought you here to play a game.

**Chibi-Usa:** A game?

**Ginny: **I'm scared Harry

**Tea: **Don't worry little girl, friendship will get us out of this.

**Kia/Mel/Marik/Yami/Bakura/Draco/Harry/Syaoran: **Roll eyes

**Kiara:** We are going to play Truth or Dare!

**Melaina: **Plays "Evil Music" in background

**Usagi:** Ooooh! I love this game!

**Chibi-Usa:** Please, ignore my mother.

**Usagi:** Cries

**Tea: **Comforts Usagi

**Kiara: **Anywayz, Mel you can go first.

Melaina smirks, "Ginny, Truth or Dare?"

"T-t-tru-truth" Virginia Weasley stuttered.

"How many ideas for the singing valentine did you have and you have to sing one of them"

"I had 15 ideas and the first idea I had was:   
_Oh Harry, oh Harry,  
You make me so happy,_

_Oh Potter, oh Potter,_

_You're not a Rotter,_

_Oh Harry,_

_I love you,_

_Will you love me?_

_You're so beautiful my Harry!_"

Kiara chuckled lightly, "You remind me of some sappy, whiney, romance-a-holic."

"Gin"

Breathless Ginny turned around, "Harry?" she leant forward to kiss him.

"That was horrible and I don't like you like that. I like guys"

Ginny who is heart-broken starts to cry, "B-b-but i-in the p-p-pl-play y-y-y-you s-s-s-said y-y-y-you l-l-l-loved m-m-m-me!!!"

"It was in a PLAY! Not in real life"

Chibi-Usa hugs Ginny as whispers soothingly; they both soon end up snogging. "Can someone kill them?" Kiara asks annoyed.

"I've been wishing to as soon as we got here" Hotaru replied, "Saturn Crystal Power Make-Up!" After transforming Hotaru kills Ginny and Chibi-Usa with her glaive, there were cheers all around.

**Jack:** Killing? I love killing! Drinks all around!

**Kiara:** As unfortunate as it is to let you go, Mel and I have to. You don't belong in this fan fiction. Sorry.

**Jack:** Don't you want me anymore luvs?

**Kia/Mel:** We want you Jack, just not right now. Go snog Will or something.

**Kiara:** Jinx!

**Melaina:** Can't jinx under a roof!

**Kiara: **Damn.

**A/N: **Please review to this poor, poor fic. I, Imperfect Perfection, will not continue unless I get reviews, even 1 review and I will continue for that 1 person. If you wish me to continue, please say so. Flames are welcomed.


End file.
